New Rock City Wiki
articles & edits since 9 February 2014. ---- Click >HERE< to get detailed info on the NEW Timed Quests! ValentineIslandSplash.PNG|Valentine's Day Weekly Timed Quest|link=Valentine's Day ---- ~'' ''Made for players, by players ~ New Rock City is a city building simulation game found on Facebook. The game was opened to play on Feb. 6, 2014. Set in a prehistoric city destroyed by an unknown lizardy enemy, your job is to restore the town and make it flourish. You have a series of quests to set you on your way to becoming the best cave-mayor you can be. There are items to craft, buildings to build, land to clear, resources to gather, animals to tend and much more. All while fending off the attacks of your adversary, who will send giant lizards and pterodactyls to disrupt your progress. Like all social games, no city can be built alone. You need the help of your friends to get needed crafting items and that all important gift of more energy. Gather your friends and begin building a new cave society! *Quests *Timed Quests *Houses *City Buildings *Estates & Buildings *Crafting *Expansion Maps *Expansion by List *Crop Profit Chart *Resource Buildings *Goods Detail List *Special Decorations *Quest Reward Decorations *Resources *City Building Profit Chart *Animals *Crops *Goods *Characters *Hints & Tips *The Port *Asked Items April 12, 2018 -''' I have decided that it's been almost 2 years since our last "update" notification, and that it is long overdue. First I want to mention that our Cecili, yes the Wikier extraordinaire has finally decided to retire from the New Rock City Wiki. From the beginning Cecili has worked tirelessly and unselfishly to make this the best possible guide for all New Rock City players. She made this decision around February, and I failed to mention it because I wanted to see if we would crash and burn after her departure. Her tutelage prowess has proven itself as we seem to be fairing pretty well. We are hoping to keep the same standard of excellence that she inspired in us. If any of you see anything that needs to be updated, corrected, or added to the New Rock City Wiki please let us know. Remember, we don't get any advanced notice about the game, and are learning things as you are. (Note from Cecili: I'm still guest wikiier on occasion and you can still chat me up for corrections or with questions ♥) 'July 03, 2018 -' A new day at New Rock City and it brought us 43 more new expansion areas. Due to a couple of very industrious Player Contributors, I have been able to add them to a new tab on the Expansions by List page. I am optimistic that we will be able to update the Expansion Maps, and add that information to the Expansion by list page very soon. Your patience until that time is appreciated. ~ Dottie ~ Latest Activity '''Like us on Facebook to get quest updates on your news feed! type=search width=30 placeholder=Search here! buttonlabel= break=no Facebook What is your favorite City Building? Stall (80c, 10 goods, 5 min) Candy Shop (250c, 55 goods, 1 hour) Preschool (260c, 40 goods, 1 hour) Amusement Park (360c, 150 goods, 3 hours) Spa Resort (590c, 100 goods, 10 hours) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Commentary